


Famous last words

by Bigbaldflanery



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anorexia, Caring, Depression, F/M, Fluff, Self-Harm, frank iero - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8582227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bigbaldflanery/pseuds/Bigbaldflanery
Summary: Frank walks in on the reader self-harming. He takes care of her and then fluffy stuff





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings:   
> Self-harm  
> Anorexia (implied)   
> Depression

Sighing heavily you dragged the blade across your wrist. Frank wasn't home, and wasn't due to be for another hour; you were okay to do this. Or so you thought. 

You had no idea that he'd been noticing how thin you've suddenly become. Or how little you smile anymore, or how you rarely get a good nights sleep. More than anything, he'd wanted to help you, he just had no idea how to. 

So, he decided to come home from practice early today to surprise you, take you out to dinner and hopefully get to see your beautiful smile again. That however, did not go to plan. 

The front door swung open and Frank entered, looking really excited and happy. Soon that changed when he saw you curled up in the middle of the kitchen floor, crying, your wrists covered in blood, and a razor by your side.

Immediately he rushed to your side and pulled you into his arms. "Shh" he cooed softly. "It's okay, I've got you" 

His hand were shaking now as he continued to hold you tight in his arms.   
"C'mon baby, let's get you cleaned up" he sighed gently. He picked you up bridal style and carried you to the bathroom. 

From the cabinet he pulled out a first aid kit. It was filled with things that antibacterial and bandages. He also took a wash cloth and dipped it carefully into warm water, then began to carefully clean up your arm. 

"I'm so sorry" you sobbed as he did. He looked up to you with sympathetic eyes. "Don't worry about it sweetheart, I'm not mad I promise" he said sweetly. 

Once you were cleaned up and no longer bleeding Frank carried you downstairs and layed you on the sofa. He climbed on with you and pulled you into his arms from behind. Suddenly you felt your eyes become heavy, as tiredness over came you. 

"Goodnight beautiful" he whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're struggling with any of the warnings mentioned in the fanfiction please remember that you're not alone and that you can seek help. Stay strong friends!


End file.
